chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
The People's Colony
Biden Colony Name: The People's Colony Faction: Neutral Guild Master(s): Danford Willman Guild Type: Millitary/Trade Headquarters: Coast of Desolace Affiliation: None, but support humans and dwarve interests. Guild Motto/Purpose: The purpose of the People's Colony is to ensure that human and dwarves alike have a possibilty of merging into the new world, like the Kaldorei once did in the Eastern Kingdoms. We will colonize Kalimdor's lands like Jaina did, and in order to secure our future there, we will do whatever it takes. Majority is technology, blacksmithing, and tailoring, trained professinals. Guild Ranks: - Peasant - The basic builder/commoner. - Commoner - Someone with a basic job, like Tailoring or Blacksmithing or Engineering and are not trained. - Soldier - This can be either a guard or someone of the private army that the colony has, a mercanary or etc. - Professional - The name is as it says, someone who is more of an expert at their job and is paid more money (more silver) for their jobs and can produce better things. Guild Rules: Do not aggravate other species or agitate them. Do not consult deals without talking to Danford or someone of equal rank. Do not invite people into the colony that are not human or dwarf without consulting Danford or someone of equal rank. Everyone will get one room, or maybe even a house depending on their job. Everyone will have a job, there is no freeloaders here. The colony has a point to make. ---- LORE Danford Willman, a man who himself was born in Westfall into Alliance live took it upon himself thinking about his time traveling in the world that creating something new for the people of the Alliance would be good. For example, a colony. In Kalimdor specifically, it is perhaps dangerous and even fatal but the oppourtinity that could come from it would be even better then the danger it leaks. It is a new world in itself, somewhere which is untouched by humans outside of Jaina's group and the Kul'tiras. Instead of being part of any faction they themselves have taken in it to be independant and strong, and they will do it with dignity and intelligence as the original races did it. Danford set out to Kalimdor at the age of twenty-five of which is present time. Exploring Kalimdor for a good amount of times in his endeavours to discover treasures, at the same time he found Desolace, and then returned to the Eastern Kingdoms to find those who are unweary of a life there and are looking for a new start. So that they can go to Kalimdor, along with the help of elite mercanaries and ex-Alliance soldiers, they hopefully plan to colonize parts of Desolace of which they will choose specific places which will avoid the daily troubles of the land and produce feritle land for crops and other things. Basically in short; a colony in Kalimdor that has alliegence to noone for now. Category:Guilds